


Doucement

by define_serenity



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Paris (City), Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Sebastian shower together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doucement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Amy](www.sophisticatedloserchick.tumblr.com) and [Lauren](blainesweetheart), because they're my sweeties and they both had/have birthdays this week!

The first hints of warm water slowly but surely saturate the drops trickling down from the rain shower, steam rising all around him. After a blissful night of debauchery with his boyfriend the warm water soothes his muscles, unknots the tension in his shoulders that built up after holding himself up against the headboard, loosens the tendons in his lower back, though his thighs, all stiff and sore from where they’d clutched around Sebastian’s hips, still need another good ten minutes.

He washes his hair with shampoo they bought in a small store a few blocks away, something faintly almondy, the hotel’s shampoo too cheap and generic for either their tastes.

The shower cabin opens and closes behind him, accompanied by the wet plop of another pair of feet.

Soon Sebastian’s fingers card through his hair to replace his, forcing out the shampoo – his skin crawls and flushes hot, hotter than it already is, long deft fingers softly upsetting his curls unlike they’d done last night, when they’d tugged and pulled, a sensation bordering on pain, but not enough to overwhelm the pleasure that dominated the rest of his body. Sebastian massages his scalp, and he tips his head all the way back to let the water cascade down on him.

“Morning, lover,” Sebastian murmurs, and kisses his forehead.

He settles back against Sebastian’s chest, giggling when Sebastian bites at his ear. “I think you mean _fiancé_.”

Sebastian hums a soft, “Hmm,” to his skin while shampoo trails foamy down his back, down his ass, down the back of his legs.

Grabbing their own preferred shower gel he turns around, Sebastian quick to whisk a few quick kisses off his lips, and he squirts some soap in the palm of his hand.

“May I?” he asks, and knows Sebastian will catch his meaning without the luxury of an explanation.

Sebastian smiles, “By all means,” before he starts soaping up his boyfriend’s torso, lathers it up until the gel foams, taking care not to miss a single spot in his quest down Sebastian’s wonderfully toned chest; his fingers map the veins in his neck, the dips over his collarbones and the path they lead to his shoulders. Sebastian soaps up his own hair, arms raised over his head making it tempting to tickle him, but he doesn’t – instead he charts further down Sebastian’s chest, thumbs circles around his nipples and carefully outlines his abs as if he hasn’t memorized their patterns already.

They switch places so Sebastian can properly rinse out his hair, and he chances a little lower, fingers caressing over his fiancé’s soft cock.

Sebastian hisses, lustful green eyes soon finding his.

“We’re going to fog everything up.” Sebastian grins wickedly.

He stands on tiptoe, nips at Sebastian’s bottom lip with his teeth, soothing it over with his tongue a few moments after. “Let the maid worry about that,” he whispers, one hand reaching further down to cup Sebastian’s balls, fingers working gently as he feels Sebastian grow harder.

Sebastian cups his face between both hands and licks into his mouth, his moans and soft whimpering drowned out against his lips, the sounds enough to make his own cock twitch in interest. These quiet moments they steal are his favorites, small oases in the midst of an albeit breathtaking vacation in Paris, but a busy one at that, their days filled with long walks for sightseeing and tourist stops along the way, and it’s pleasant to press the pause button from time to time.

Two nights ago, underneath a lighted Eiffel Tower, Sebastian had gone down on one knee, and asked him to marry him in perfect French – a crowd of people flocked around him and he feared his heart might break out of his chest, while he sputtered “Yes,” over and over in plain old English.

He jerks Sebastian off slowly, patiently, they have all the time in the world despite the rest of the day’s busy schedule – he squeezes the tip of Sebastian’s hard-on, hand looser at the base, gently massaging over his balls every few strokes, a lazy but steady rhythm that has Sebastian panting, a soft whine at the back of his throat.

It’s not too long before Sebastian’s body shows the telltale signs of an impending orgasm, ragged breaths making his chest heave deep, spasms seizing at his abs and thighs – his rhythm doesn’t change, his lips don’t release Sebastian’s until his fiancé suddenly freezes, breathes out a dark and low sonata of incomprehensible gibberish, and spills all over his hand.

His laugh drowns into another kiss, hand working Sebastian through his orgasm until he’s completely soft again.

“So good to me, killer,” Sebastian whispers, slowly coming down. “Turn around,” he adds in a growl, and he’s quick to comply, hard and longing to be touched too.

Sebastian spins him around and pulls him tight up against his chest, wrapping those same long fingers around his cock; Sebastian works him fast and purposeful as he grabs back for Sebastian’s hair as well as his ass. He comes within seconds, too worked up and too hot to last much longer, the heat of the shower cabin and the warmth of Sebastian’s body enough to make his head spin.

They spend another fifteen minutes making out, soaping up each other’s body to rid themselves of sweat and semen, and decide not to go down for breakfast, but call room service so they can eat in bed.

“Pancakes?” he asks, knowing he’ll be the one ordering in a few minutes anyway.

“Eggs,” Sebastian answers.

 

 

 

**\- FIN -**

 


End file.
